


Hetalia Days Now and Then

by kuro_Kinzoku



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hetalia, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_Kinzoku/pseuds/kuro_Kinzoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Poems I wrote. Most of them are Hetalia ships. But some are reader/reader. Anyways a bunch of randomness. Also I'm writing a book later. So yeah stay with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Human names used

Scene: Ivan has been killed. Winter is freezing over and Yao is visiting his grave. In Yao's hands is Ivan's white scarf, wrapped around it is Yao's yellow and red star band. Along side Yao he had a bouquet of Sunflowers. Snow slips off a tree branch and falls on top of Yao's head. "you got me again...Aru" a small tear falls from Yao's eye.  
•   
•  
•  
Star and Scarf by Kuro Kinzoku

I'll take my star,  
I'll take your scarf,  
I'll take them both,  
I'll forget them not.

We can not stay,  
We can not fight,  
We can not run,  
We'll loose our lives.

You fought so hard,  
You fought so long,  
You fought along side me,  
You lost your scarf.

I tried to fight,  
I tried to hope,  
I tried to remember,  
I kept it close.

These Memories,  
Will forever remain,  
Inside my heart,  
To ease the pain.

One day I hope,  
We will return,  
To the star and scarf,  
That were forlorn.  
•  
Yao smiled a bit and placed the sunflowers on Ivan's grave. He then turned around and began to walk off. Yao paused and turned to see a ray of sunlight shine upon Ivan's grave. He gave a bright smile with tears in his eyes, he then left.  
~{The End}~  
•  
What ship to do next? And requests?


	2. Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revolution will happen eventually, you won't be able to stop it. But until then you have time to enjoy things how they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine

Arthur shook his head at the small country, "Alfred," he said with a sigh, "What have I said about pitching fits?" The small country looked away from the Brit,"I shouldn't because it's not gentlemanly," he replied. Arthur smiled kindly at Alfred before ruffling the top of the small boy's hair. He let out a small sigh and hugged him. Alfred look up at the tall Brit with teary eyes.  
•  
•  
Please Don't by Kuro Kinzoku

Please don't go, it's scary here,  
Often I get kidnaped by my fear.  
It quietly creeps upon me,  
Like a lion watching its prey.  
Until its jaws jump out and snatch me away.

Please don't go, I beg you-stay,  
I need someone to play tag with all day.  
These games for one, are all to familiar,  
But playing with you proves your love oh-so sincerer.

Please don't go, I plead once more,  
What will happen if pirates aboard?  
Who will protect me if your off at sea,  
And you heavily bleed, from a cut to the knee?  
Or worse drown all alone, cold, abandoned, and forlorn?

Please don't go, you are my family,  
They call you a black sheep,  
But I know you plenty.  
Your my awesome big brother,  
Who will always be here,  
When I need you the most,  
You're always sincere.  
•  
Arthur smiled and kissed Alfred's forehead. He then took Alfred's hand and walked along the small boy to go play a game.  
•  
•  
Any requests?  
Any comments?  
Any style poem or theme?


	3. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you and your lover. Or your favorite people.

It was a warm night in the city. A cool breeze blew through the air as you and your lover sat on a bench together. You both were looking out at the moonlight shimmering on the lakes water. You leaned on your lovers shoulder, and smiled a bit. "I wish I could live forever, it's almost not fair. To think the countries exist and will remain young." Your lover looked down at you and took your hand looking into your eyes. "Are you sure you would want that?"  
•  
•  
Eternity by Kuro Kinzoku

To live forever,  
Is that what you want?  
Your time will flow differently,  
Like it or not.

Hard times will pass,  
Loved ones will go,  
And at the end,  
You'll be all alone.

You will see wonders,  
Great and small.  
But alas you will also,  
Watch great powers fall.

Please remain mortal,  
And cherish your soul.  
Live along side me,  
And with time lets grow old.  
•  
You looked at your lover and shook your head no. "I'd rather stay with you, you are my Eternity," you said. Your lover leans forward and kisses you. You blush a little and smile. A bit later as the moon raises higher you both leave.


	4. Dying Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get your tissues......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depressing thoughts

Scene: 3 days after the USSR dissolved

Ivan walked around his cold house alone. No one in sight at all, everyone had left him. He grabbed up his vodka bottle and sat in a chair next to a window. He looked outside at the snow, how it covered everything. He had a small tear in his eye. He hated being alone. Yeah he was childish but he was still a person. As he sat trying to keep his composure he heard a voice in his head. The voice messed with him, Ivan took a sip of vodka before putting it down. he covering his ears trying to null the voice. He shook his head and told the voice to go but it didn't.  
•  
Death Claims All by Kuro Kinzoku

Please don't fight it,  
You know you can't run.  
For in the end of time,  
Death will claim all.

It'll creep up slowly,  
Like a snake at strike.  
For when you least expect it,  
It'll claim your life.

For what should you worry?  
For when, how or where?  
Quickly or slowly,  
*Or live by a hair?

Alas at the end,  
When all grows dark  
It's no use at all,  
For death claims all.  
•  
Ivan watched the pure white snow fall down. As it fell landed on a sunflower a tear fell from Ivan's eyes. Suddenly a knock was heard. Ivan wiped away the tears and walked to the door. "Da? Who is it," He asked. As he opened the door there stood America and China shivering from the cold. "Y-You weren't at today's meeting-aru. We were a bit worried," Yao said with a warm smile. Alfred looked a little worried," Yeah dude what's wrong? If you don't tell me, I won't be able to be a Hero!" Yao and Alfred walked into his house and sat on a couch, Ivan closed the door, Ivan faced the door standing still. As he looked out the corner of his eye, he saw a beam of light shine on his sunflower outside. "Each cloud has a silver lining da?" He said quietly. He then left to go talk with Yao and Alfred.

 

Reference:  
*or live by a hair- reference, (just barely) example: he won by a hair.


	5. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black triangle trio  
> (America/Russia/China

Scene: 3 days after the USSR dissolved

Ivan walked around his cold house alone. No one in sight at all, everyone had left him. He grabbed up his vodka bottle and sat in a chair next to a window. He looked outside at the snow, how it covered everything. He had a small tear in his eye. He hated being alone. Yeah he was childish but he was still a person. As he sat trying to keep his composure he heard a voice in his head. The voice messed with him, Ivan took a sip of vodka before putting it down. he covered his ears trying to null the voice. He shook his head and told the voice to go but it didn't.  
•  
Death Claims All by Kuro Kinzoku

Please don't fight it,  
You know you can't run.  
For in the end of time,  
Death will claim all.

It'll creep up slowly,  
Like a snake at strike.  
For when you least expect it,  
It'll claim your life.

For what should you worry?  
For when, how or where?  
Quickly or slowly,  
*Or live by a hair?

Alas at the end,  
When all grows dark  
It's no use at all,  
For death claims all.  
•  
Ivan watched the pure white snow fall down. As it fell landed on a sunflower a tear fell from Ivan's eyes. Suddenly a knock was heard. Ivan wiped away the tears and walked to the door. "Da? Who is it," He asked. As he opened the door there stood America and China shivering from the cold. "Y-You weren't at today's meeting-aru. We were a bit worried," Yao said with a warm smile. Alfred looked a little worried," Yeah dude what's wrong? If you don't tell me, I won't be able to be a Hero!" Yao and Alfred walked into his house and sat on a couch, Ivan closed the door, Ivan faced the door standing still. As he looked out the corner of his eye, he saw a beam of light shine on his sunflower outside. "Each cloud has a silver lining da?" He said quietly. He then left to go talk with Yao and Alfred.

 

Reference:  
*or live by a hair- reference, (just barely) example: he won by a hair.


	6. Return?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy Rome X Italy  
> Implied Gernany X Italy

Italy stood outside of Austrias house. All the cleaning he had done latly made him a bit tired. He wished to be outside, luckily today Austria let him. Little Italy looked around as he sat on a hill taking in views. He wondered where his friend was, lately He and Holy Roman Empire met up a lot. Today was no different from the others, was it? Italy shrugged it off and began walking down the hill. On the way down he saw his friend," Hey Holy Rome!" He said as he ran towards his. Holy Rome blushed a bit and greeted his friend. "Ah hey Italy, how are you? You look good today," he responded. Italy smiled,"I'm doing good, where were you? And why are your men with you? Well never mind come on let's go paint or draw." Holy Rome paused and took Italy's arm,"Wait-Wait please, Italy I'm sorry I can't. I have something to tell you...." Italy looked puzzled," what? Well it's ok, I'll listen."  
~  
Return Home by Kuro Kinzoku

I stood amid the grassy field,  
Eyes aimed at my lover.  
He faced me eyes full of guilt,  
A secret, did I wonder.

He looked back at me,  
Took my hands,  
And held them very close.  
His eyes met mine,  
Silence fell until he spoke.

I'm sorry I didn't tell you,  
That I must go to war.  
I would have told you sooner,  
But your love I can't ignore.

Please don't worry for me,  
I'll return back soon.  
I'll fight the fight,  
Win the war,  
And return home to you.

My eyes each dropped a single tear,  
I gave a little smile.  
He handed me his handkerchief,  
I hugged him for a while.

I soon let go and said goodbye,  
But just before he left,  
I handed him my special broom,  
From the day that we first met.

He took it with a smile,  
He then yelled out,"take care."  
I waved him off and wished him luck,  
Until he disappeared.

I'm not too worried for him,  
He is very strong and brave.  
I just have to wait patiently,  
He may return home today.  
~~~~

Italy looked at Holy Rome,"When you come back.... Can we be the best of friends?"  
Holy Rome hugged Italy and gave a slight laugh as he replied," hah of course we can Italy. I promise when I get back we can be The BEST of friends." After they finished he left, Italy waited after that for his friend. Italy never heared from Holy Rome ever again, but soon a strange guy arrived. A guy who had no memory of his past. Italy gave a big smile, he couldn't tell the guy what his past was. But Italy knew who he was," Ciao Germany," he said,"I'm Italy, I hope we can be the best of friends."


	7. No sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Switzerland

It was a warm day in the Alps, Switerland was laying on a grassy hill looking up. He enjoyed this, peace and tranquility. He looked over at Liechtenstein and watched her pour tea. He soon got up and walked over to her,"How fun...." He took a sip of tea and nodded in approval. "This isn't too bad," he said as he relaxed. A few more minutes passed before they headed home. When he got there he took his coat off at the door, hung it up, and then walked to check his calls. He had a message from the Allied forces asking him to join, likewise the Axis called him too. He sighed and kept this to himself. Switzerland then walked to make sure Liechtenstein was tucked in. When he kissed her goodnight he left to a world meeting. When he arrived at the meeting, France gave him a wink and walked over to him," look who showed up, have you decided to join us?" He asked with a slight smile. As he did so, Italy jumped between them and yelled,"Ciao! We have pasta!" Switerland slammed his hand on the meeting table and looked at all of the countries. "IM STAYING NEUTRAL AND THATS THAT!"  
~  
Neutral by Kuro Kinzoku

No right No wrong,  
No harm done.  
No good No evil,  
I'm staying single.

No cozy up to anyone,  
For what good would then come?  
If I stay in the middle,  
I'll be fit as a fiddle.

No side is right,  
Both have their issues.  
They can't get along,  
I'll send them some tissues.

No line can be drawn,  
No peace can be kept.  
And while they argue,  
Their men bleed to death.

No I refuse!  
I won't become like them.  
I won't allow fights,  
I'll keep peace between them.

No side for me,  
I'm going neutral.  
I'm tired of lies,  
And political vultures.

No don't worry,  
I'll defend myself.  
I won't allow sides,  
In this part of town.

Nobody may listen,  
But don't try to fight.  
No matter what happens,  
I'm keeping out.  
~  
Switzerland turned them all down then left back home. When he got home he put on his pajamas, locked up, and went to bed.


	8. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring break is here so here is my next chapter!

It was a warm spring day, a cool breeze blew inside Yao's home. "Finally Aru! Spring the best time of the year Aru! My flower garden can now start to grow and bloom Aru," Yao said as he walked over his garden. The Chinese Garden was certainly beautiful and the pond, trees, and few decorations only added more beauty to the landscape. While Yao walked around he came upon a few green sprouts,"which flower was this Aru? Oh yeah I remember I planted these with Ivan when he visted that one time Aru," he closed his eyes and tilted his head back feeling the sun warm his face.  
•  
Sunflower by Kuro Kinzoku  
-  
Rainy days have passed away,  
Summer days are here to stay.  
Why do you lie asleep all alone?  
Rise up quick, the sun has shown!  
Days will pass you'll slowly rise,  
Up from the ground you'll rub your eyes.  
You'll stretch your arms, you'll pop your back,  
You'll raise your face and gaze ahead.  
The sun will guide you as you grow up,  
Her sunny beams will warm you up.  
You'll keep growing till Summer's end,  
Till you topple over, and become dormant again.  
•  
Yao opened his eyes as he felt the sun no longer warm him,"oh hey Ivan, come to check on the sunflowers you planted? They seem to be growing fine," Yao said as he stood up. Ivan laughed a little shyly,"Da that is great news. I am glad to hear that my flowers are doing well, that's great relief," he said as he walked over to Yao. Yao soon walked back to his house to get Ivan and he a drink. They chatted for hours until the sun began to set. Ivan waved goodbye to Yao as he started back home.


End file.
